Naruto: Rise of a legend
by immortal1145
Summary: Loss: the fact or process of losing something or someone. Naruto suffered said fact, losind his greatest treasure and his only light in a dark world. Watch as our hero is shaped by said loss and watch as he shapes the shinobi nations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Rise of a legend.**_

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, or any other character that might appear in this fanfic, they belong to Kishimoto and whoever made them in the first place. All I own are my own ideas and plot.**

Prologue: A boy broken, an emperor emerges.

The Butterfly Effect. In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. Such complicated terms to describe such a simple effect.

To put it in layman's terms, a simple change, no matter where it is, how big it is or how long it lasted, can bring devastating consequences to another place. For example, a hurricane's formation being contingent on whether or not a distant butterfly had flapped its wings several weeks earlier.

Big things have small beginnings. Like the forging of one ring, finding a black notebook on the ground, the consumption of a single fruit from a tree…or the end of a life.

What is the value of one life?

A simple question to which there is no right or wrong answer. Some would take that question and approach it from a monetary point of view, some from a cultural point of view but most would take it from a spiritual point of view. But why would spiritual dominate over other choices?

Because the gift of life is something we do not understand. We do not know how it begins nor what happens after it's over, but we do know that all life is precious and to be protected at all costs. But the question remains…how much is one life worth? Are some lives worth more than others? If so, then why would these lives be worth more if they are all the same?

When would we be willing to trade one life in exchange for another? Or many others? The end of a life…how much the end of a life could affect our world? If you asked, anyone with half a brain would reply that it was worthless. A single life, the destruction of a single drop of water in a vast ocean would be meaningless and be discarded as worthless.

But this is where you are all wrong. Not all lives are worth the same and some are more valuable than others. Some, while they may not seem like it, are worth thousands if not millions of others. These lives should be cherished and protected at all costs for no one knows what their end could bring into our world.

And here is where the butterfly effect comes into play. This particular life belongs to a gentle, serene and very kind soul. A strong forgiving heart that housed a soul of steel. A person willing to trade her life for the person she cherished above everything. And it's with this particular life that everything began.

Asama Miya, was a civilian born kunoichi that pursued a carreer as an Inryo ninja.

She wasn't rich, in fact she was in the middle class.

She wasn't some legendary kunoichi, like Tsunade, in fact she was quite average.

She wasn't some otherwordly beauty, in fact, many who saw her consider her average at best.

But she was is the world of one person, one individual in particular, one Uzumaki Naruto, and a few weeks before his birthday five years after being born, she was taken from him.

In many universes, the two never met, in this one in particular they met when he was four. This meeting created many universes with a shinobi particularly talented in the healing arts, in this one in particular her death created a man of unparalleled ruthlessness.

The man Naruto grew to become because of her death wasn't a saint, he was compassionate but ruthless, kind but harsh, he was a man forged from the flames of hatred and loss willing to do anything as long as his goals are met and most importantly he was willing to burn the world to protect those precious to him.

His name was put in history as one of the strongest men to ever live if not the strongest, he was also known as the most influential man of his time but most importantly he was known as the **Dai Rokuten Maou (The demon King of the Sixth Heaven)**.

To know what happened to him we must start at the beginning and what better beginning than the day he was born.

 **Scene Change: October 10.**

Sarutobi Biwako and Namikaze Kushina were making their way out of the village when they ended up running into one of Kushina's lifelong friends, Uchiha Mikoto. As Kushina stopped to say hi, she noticed the baby in the other woman's arms.

"Didn't you have a girl?" Kushina asked with surprise evident in her voice.

Mikoto gave her long time friend a smile, but shook her head. "Nope, another boy."

"Well, what's his name, Mikoto?" Kushina pressed.

"Sasuke," Mikoto answered, there was a proud smile on her face as she looked down at her sleeping son.

The name struck a chord with the elder woman of the trio, and Biwako spoke up, "Ah, the same name as the Sandaime's father."

"Yes…I'm sure he'll become a fine shinobi," Mikoto agreed. Then she looked back up at her red haired friend and grinned as she continued, "You're almost due aren't you Kushina? You should pick out a name before it's too late."

Kushina smile brightly as a hand raised up to her chest's level in a sign of thoughtful excitement, "We've got one – 'Naruto.' He and Sasuke-kun will be in the same grade, I hope they become friends!"

A look of fear and nervousness seemed to clash down around the expecting mother as she leaned forward and whispered with her hands around her mouth, as if asking was taboo, "By the way…does it hurt? Like, bad?"

Mikoto chuckled, "Well, well, even you're afraid of something. I'll be."

By this time, Biwako had had enough and dragged Kushina away by the wrist, "Come on already!"

"Oh, sorry!" Kushina apologized, waving back at the Uchiha Clan's matriarch.

"Ja ne!" Mikoto responded, waving farewell to the red head.

"Remember," Biwako chastised after they were far enough away, "we need to keep your birth classified. Try not to talk to anyone while we're on the move, even your friends."

"Right, sorry about that," Kushina acknowledged with a nervous hand rubbing her head.

"The fact that we're leaving the village is classified as well!" Biwako snapped as she turned to face Kushina. "Don't go screaming your head off, even when the contractions start."

"R-right…"

 **Scene change:**

The ANBU guard standing outside a sealed cave heard, "OH GOD, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRTS!"

"KHRAAAAAAAA!" Kushina continued to scream as she lay on the bed and tried her best to fight through the labor pains.

Minato was looking rather harried as he stared at his wife in blatant worry, "I, uh…I've never heard Kushina in so much pain, are…are you sure she's alright?"

"SHE'S FINE! JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SEAL!" Biwako snapped at her husband's successor.

"But, she's…"

"Good lord, you're the Yondaime Hokage! Don't panic!" she continued to yell at him. "This is why women have babies; you men can't handle the pain!"

Minato gulped as he felt the seal on his wife's abdomen pulse with energy, signaling that the Kyuubi was trying to break free.

"UAAAAAAAU!" Kushina moaned as another powerful contraction hit her.

'It's so strong!' was the only thought that ran through her husband's mind as he used his chakra to strengthen the seal. 'I can feel the fox trying to break out!'

"Hang in there Kushina! Hang in there Naruto!" he muttered as he continued to fight back the fox.

"MMMMNNNNNNNNN!" Kushina's moan as she felt Naruto trying to exit her womb racked her body and her eyes clenched shut in agony.

"The head's out! Almost there, Kushina!" Biwako cheered as she helped the baby from his mother's birth canal.

Taji, the attending medic also provided encouragement, "Keep going, Kushina-san!"

Then, both Minato and Kushina felt the fox trying to break free once more, but Minato surged his chakra from his hand and into the seal with a cry, "Narutooo, get out here! And Kyuubi, you stay right where you are!"

"MMMNH-" Kushina whined as she gave one final push, her son finally free of his mother's uterus.

Cries from the infant filled the cave turned hospital room and Biwako ordered Taji to get some hot water. He snapped to and rushed to the table where the basin waited.

"…It's okay," Minato muttered in shock while Kushina panted, trying to rest her labored body.

The baby Naruto continued to cry as he was washed clean of his mother's bodily fluids and Biwako announced with joy, "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!"

"Hahaha," Minato wiped his eyes from their tears of joy, "Look at me, I'm a father!"

Biwako handled the blanketed Naruto and carried him up next to his mother's head as he continued to cry. Kushina's own tear laced eyes turned to happiness as she leveled her gaze on her child, "Naruto…haa…I finally get to meet you…"

She would have continued, but Naruto was taken by Biwako to be cared for as Minato spoke, "Okay Kushina! I know you're exhausted from the birth, but we've got to get the Kyuubi completely sealed!"

She huffed, "Right…!"

Just as he was about to stabilize the seal, two unmistakable cries of people dying ripped through their ears.

"BIWAKO-SAMA! TAJI!" Minato roared.

His attention was grabbed by a new person who had somehow bypassed the guards and the barrier, wearing a hooded black cloak and an orange mask with black stripes and a single eye hole where the right eye should be; he was holding the baby in his arm, one arm prepared to strike Naruto, "Yondaime Hokage…Minato. Back away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe age of one minute."

Minato's eyes narrowed as two thoughts ran through his mind, 'How did he break through the barrier. Who the hell is this guy?'

The blonde Hokage was about to move to attempt to rescue his newborn son when Kushina moaned as the Kyuubi began to push for its freedom from the seal on her exposed stomach.

"Kushina!" he cried. 'The seal's not done!'

The masked assailant produced a kunai in his left hand and threatened the Hokage once more, "Back away from the Jinchuuriki…or don't you care if your son dies?"

"Hold it, j-just calm down!" Minato pleaded, raising his hand up in a reaching gesture as Kushina experienced another wave of pain. Then, to Minato's much growing fear, the man threw Naruto into the air.

"You should take your own advice Minato. I'm perfectly calm," the man berated.

"NARUTO!" Kushina cried while her husband's gaze turned absolutely murderous as the wailing newborn and the man drew the kunai down in preparation for an upwards thrust.

The next moment, Minato had Naruto in his arms as he rested his feet against the wall behind his attacker.

"You live up to the 'Kiroii Senkou' moniker, but what now?" the man quipped with a backwards glance.

Minato glanced down, seeing smoke flow up from the bottom of the baby blanket, and he recognized the flow as that of multiple paper bombs. A quick movement of his hands later and Minato separated the child from the impending explosion.

"MINATO! NARUTO!" Kushina cried when she noticed the man in her life and her newborn son disappear.

 **Scene Change:**

The house went up in fire and smoke as it exploded, and Minato, using his body to protect his and his wife's baby was thrown away from the blast.

"Thank Kami…you're not hurt," Minato breathed a sigh of relief as he caught his breath while sitting on the ground, cradling the shrieking infant who obviously did not like all the jostling.

"Ow…" Minato winced as he finally registered the pain of a small piece of wood that had embedded itself in his lower right shin, through his pants and wrappings. He plucked the wood out and his mind was already trying to figure out why they had been attacked.

'He's after Kushina. He forced me to use my Hiraishin no Jutsu to separate us! Gotta hurry!'

He used his Hiraishin once more to get Naruto to another house. He then quickly placed Naruto in the bed sized crib and wrapped a blanket around him.

"You'll be safe here," he mentioned, although he may have been trying to reassure himself. "You'll wait here on your own for a bit Naruto…I've gotta go save your mom before it's too late."

 **Scene Change:**

Kushina was strung up with chains binding her wrists that were tethered to several giant boulders jutting up from a mountain lake; kanji were drawn around four vertical pieces of stone and along the chains, forming a seal, as the seal on Kushina gullet spread so that it began to manifest itself on the lower portion of her face.

In her weakened condition, she was forced to kneel on another stone as the cloaked man stood before her and she pried for information, "What…are you after?"

"I came to rip the Kyuubi from your stomach and use it to crush Konoha," the man answered.

"…What…?"

"Minato's teleportation jutsu use a special marking that lets him instantly move from one marking to the next," the man continued. "I see he's incorporated it into the design of your seal.

The man's head lifted and in the eyelet of his mask, a fully mature, three tomoe Sharingan was revealed, "All so he would always be there to protect you…but I managed to get away from him. And the seal has been greatly weakened from the birth…do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?"

Realization began to dawn on the new mother and her eyes locked with the Sharingan as it peered into her, allowing the man to enter the seal's inner construct where the Kyuubi was bound by chains to a large ball with each of its tails staked into it as well, along with its torso and all four paws. It tried to fight off its assailant's genjutsu, but the Sharingan prevailed and its slitted eyes shown with the Sharingan – the indicator that the man's control was a success.

The chains began to melt and the stakes disappeared, allowing the fox's chakra to manifest as a chakra cloak around Kushina, who screamed in agony when the fox began to emerge from the seal.

Her captor brought his right up in a hand seal and uttered his first command to his new beast, "Come forth, Kyuubi no Yoko!"

And with a roar that shook the heavens, the full form of the beast emerged from its host.

Below, the man turned from Kushina who had collapsed now that the chains were no longer holding her up and he commanded once more, "We head for Konohagakure no Sato."

"S…stop…" a severely weakened Kushina squeaked out.

The man did stop and turned back in slow surprise, "…The Uzumaki Clan is really something special. Even wrenching a Bijuu from your body didn't kill you right away."

The fox above growled and the man spoke once more, mentally commanding the monstrous fox to smash the woman, "It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill its former Jinchuuriki."

And just like that, the fox smashed its paw down where Kushina was laying, sprawled across the rock, unable to move, and upon contact, the section of ground exploded from the shear amount of power exuded from said Bijuu.

As the dust settled, Minato was crouching on top of a large tree, cradling his wife against himself.

"A small glimmer of hope," their enemy scoffed. "But it's too late."

"Minato…" Kushina huffed and struggled to speak. "Is Naruto…is Naruto okay?"

The Yondaime smiled down at her, "Yes…he's fine. I hid him somewhere safe."

"Oh, thank Kami…" Kushina sighed, happy as any mother would be when knowing that their child was safe from harm. "Minato…stop him…stop the Kyuubi…they're headed for the village…"

An unhappy Minato sighed as Kushina's eyes closed from exhaustion and he vanished with her.

The man who had attacked merely looked on and spoke for no reason than to hear himself speak, "Gone again…no matter…on to Konoha!"

 **Scene Change:**

The couple arrived via the Hiraishin and Kushina asked her spouse, "…Why?"

"Never mind why…stay with Naruto," her husband answered while he placed her beside their baby. Her eyes cracked open slowly and lay on her finally sleeping son.

"…Naruto…" she cried as she wrapped an arm around him as he lay beneath the blanket. She continued to cry as she pulled him close and the side of his head rested against her own. "Minato…thank you…" she managed to get out as the man clenched his fists and stomped the floor in anger.

"I'll be back before you know it," he proclaimed while slipping his signature Hokage Haori over his Jounin vest.

 **Scene Change:**

A five year old Uchiha Itachi was sitting on the porch that ran along the perimeter of the courtyard that the main family's dining room looked out upon. In his arms was his baby brother, Sasuke, who was sleeping rather peacefully when a something washed over the older son of Mikoto.

"What's…this awful feeling?" he muttered as he looked up into the night sky.

"Nmmmmm," the infant began to squirm before crying out, forcing his older brother to try and rock him back to sleep with reassuring words.

'What an awful feeling?' Itachi thought again. 'Why did Kaa-chan and Tou-san have to go out now?'

He then redirected his attention back to his brother once more, "Don't cry Sasuke; your Nii-san is here to protect you, no matter what happens."

 **Scene Change:**

Many of the village's ninja were beginning to unwind for the day and were saying their farewells to their friends for the night. Two in particular though, had just met up with one another and the vastly more eccentric was demanding a challenge from his 'eternal rival.'

"Why don't we just go with rock-paper-scissors today?" Kakashi asked as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"NOT AGAIN! I WANT A MORE HOT-BLOODED CONTEST!" Gai protested with a very childlike attitude. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY RIVAL!"

Ignoring him, Kakashi examined his left hand as it gained a nervous tremor, "…Hey Gai…Do you sense something…off? Like there's an awful chill in the air…"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS? WE'LL ONLY BE YOUNG ONCE!" Gai continued with his rants on the youthfulness of... youth.

 **Scene Change:**

Minato's predecessor was reading from a report while smoking on his pipe when he too felt the same ominous feeling that Kakashi and Itachi were both experiencing. He looked out his window while exhaling a stream of smoke.

'It couldn't be,' he thought. Unfortunately, it was, because a moment later, the same man who had attacked the Yondaime and his family, and unleashed the Kyuubi, materialized just inside the village's walls and used a summoning jutsu.

"Attack, Kyuubi No Yoko!" the man commanded, and the Kyuubi flared its youki while smashing buildings causing many people to fly away from the sheer power it unleashed.

Some of the villagers however, were not caught in the initial assault and looked up in pure, unadulterated fear.

"Sandaime-sama!" one of the ANBU appeared before Sarutobi, "it's the Kyuubi! The Kyuubi attacked the village out of nowhere!

Sarutobi though, was in motion before the man even arrived, placing his battle worn bracer on his right forearm as he responded, "I know, I'll hold it back; gather and protect the civilians!"

"Hai!" the man acknowledged and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

Sarutobi then sighed while thinking, 'Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safeguards we put in place, really not enough?'

 **Scene Change:**

In a crouch, the Yondaime Hokage appeared, arriving on top of the most vertical rock that represented his spiky hair. The Kyuubi noticed immediately and turned his attention towards the most dangerous threat to its existence as the man stood up straight, the wind dramatically blowing his hair and haori to his left as it whipped by him.

"So you noticed me already," he commented dryly and watched as the Kyuubi pulled its chakra to its mouth, condensing it into a large and lethal ball of energy.

"Not on my watch!" Minato retaliated as he began to run through some hand seals while the demon launched its attack at him. As it closed in on Minato, it suddenly disappeared and a large seal appeared in the sky in a dome fashion. When the seal faded, Minato was holding both of his hands out before him, fingers spread, the pointer fingers and thumbs touching each other, and held in place by his chakra was one of his Hiraishin tri-pronged kunai.

'Gotta pick a safe place to let that huge blast detonate,' he thought, before picking the exit seal, five miles behind Konoha, away from the village.

Down below, one Akimichi Chouza commented on the spectacle, "It stopped the Kyuubi's attack…that was a Jikukan Kekkei ninjutsu!"

"It's Minato!" Chouza's long time friend, Nara Shikaku, announced – the Jounin Commander rallying the morale of the villagers.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" they then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

Back with Minato though, he was preparing to Shunshin to Hiruzen's side, thinking, 'I have to tell the Sandaime what happened…' when the same man who had attacked him prior, rose up from the top of his face on the mountain.

Forced to deal with the man, Minato whipped around, and attempted to drive one of his signature kunai knives into the man's head. But, much to his shock and dismay, the blade phased through him and as the blade cleared, his opponent reached out and grabbed the Hokage's arm.

"You will face me," the man stated. "…And we're done."

Immediately, the man opened a spiraling vortex that attempted to suck in Minato. But, Minato's Hiraishin was faster, and he escaped the man's trap.

"He teleported…" the man commented in an awed tone. "Talk about fast. Next time, I'll warp you the moment I lay my hand on you."

 **Scene Change:**

Minato appeared, skidding across the ground with a grunt, 'My attack slipped right through him. But a moment later he was solid and tried to…suck me into some dimension or something; what was that move?'

A humming sound alerted Minato to said man's arrival, who spoke as he solidified, "You won't escape me."

As the two opposing super ninja stared each other down, Minato's brain was searching for a solution, 'What is that? Is it a Jikunan Jutsu? Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina! He defeated ANBU under the direct command of the Sandaime, got past the most top-secret barrier we have, and must have known the seal would be weak while Kushina was giving birth…Then with the seal undone he took the Kyuubi and marched straight into Konoha without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier…there's only man I can think of that makes sense…'

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato questioned. The man didn't answer, choosing instead to remove the hood from his head, revealing short spiky dark hair. "No…you couldn't be," Minato continued. "He's long dead…"

"Oh…" the man interrupted. "I don't know about that…"

Minato continued as if he did not hear, "…On second thought, it doesn't matter who you are. But why have attacked Konoha?"

"Oh, you know…its part of my plan…to start a war…to bring peace…"

'Whoever he is, he's incredible!' Minato's thoughts began to fire again. 'He can control the Kyuubi, wields time-space jutsu that far exceeds that of Nidaime-Sama, and clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now, he'll become a greater threat than the fox!'

Minato stood, prepared to fight, a plan forming, 'If I teleport back to the village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon the Kyuubi for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the Sandaime's hands and finish him off right here!'

"There no hope for any of you!" Madara jested as he charged his adversary, a chain, hooked to both wrists, trailing behind himself.

As the drew close, Madara phased through Minato's body, and the chain, upon reaching Minato, wrapped around him once Madara snapped his arms around in an attempt to stop Minato's movements. When Madara tried to rip the chain through the Hokage's torso, Minato activated his Hiraishin and teleported to the special kunai that he had used to arrive earlier, escaping the would-be fatal attack. That attack was enough for Minato to understand Madara's strategy as he glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Madara who returned the stare.

'He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade hits with him. But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can only keep the Kyuubi summoned for a short time, he won't want this fight to drag on.'

They dashed again, but this time, Minato was armed with another of his kunai. During the rush, the blonde had another thought, 'It comes down to speed, whoever strikes a split second earlier will win!'

When they reached five feet from one another, Minato slung his kunai forward, watching as it phased through Madara's head. When the pommel was the last part to pass through him, Madara reached forward to grab a hold of Naruto's father as the man charged a Rasengan up in his right hand.

'Gotch-' Madara thought as his hand connected with Minato's shoulder, briefly, before the man disappeared. "GHAGH-!" He exclaimed when Minato suddenly appeared above him, and pushed the Rasengan into his back, shredding through the cloak and piercing the flesh as it drove Madara into the dirt. 'Damn it…he teleported to the kunai he just threw!'

"That was the Hiraishin no Jutsu, Level Two," Minato boasted as he continued to force his chakra sphere into the rogue Uchiha.

Madara forced himself to use his phasing technique once more to slip away with a pained groan. When he put some distance between him and Minato, he realized that his left arm was dripping copious amounts of blood and was unable to be moved. And before he could anything else, a glaring Minato materialized before him, via Hiraishin, with a kunai in his left hand poised to gut Madara, and his right hand planting itself on Madara's torso.

'The Hiraishin no Jutsu!' Madara mentally screamed. 'He must have put that marking somewhere on my body!'

It was after that thought that Madara realized that Minato was implanting a seal on him and roared, "A contract seal? Are you trying to pull the Kyuubi from my control?"

"No," Minato retorted. "I already did! The Kyuubi is no longer your weapon!"

 **Scene Change:**

At that moment, the severing of the control was completed and the Sharingan disappeared from the Kyuubi's eyes as he roared.

Amongst the rubble below, the child of two of Konoha's Jounin was trying to help his injured mother.

"Iruka…are you hurt?" his mother asked as blood leaked from her mouth.

"Mom…" the young boy started, fear gripping him like a choking hand. "DAD! MOM'S-"

"I'll take care of your mother," the addressed man shouted back to his son. "You get out of here!"

"NO WAY DAD! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU AND MOM ALONE! I'LL PROTECT HER!" Iruka protested, only to be stopped in his tracks by his father's angry yell.

"CUT THE CRAP!" he told Iruka. "Parents are supposed to protect their children!"

At the wall, thanks to Minato's actions, the Sandaime and many of the village's most powerful ninja including Akimichi Torune, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu were able to drive the Bijuu out into the forests that surrounded Konoha, preventing any more casualties.

"DON'T STOP SETTING TRAPS!" one of the Jounin who charged the beast shouted as many ninja continued to leap at it, fully intent on slaying the monstrous creature.

 **Scene Change:**

Madara escaped by teleporting to a mid level branch that looked down on the man who had stopped him and complimented, "You deserve the title of Yondaime Hokage…managing to wound me and wrest the fox from my control in one move. But someday it will be mine. The fox and this whole world, will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open to me." And just like that, Madara used his jutsu once more to disappear.

From his position on the forest floor, Minato glared at where the man had been standing, 'Something tells me he wasn't lying.' Before getting himself ready for an action that would haunt him in his afterlife.

 **Scene Change:**

"Hold on! We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here!" a Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

Just behind them, a career Chuunin grabbed the young Iruka who tried to follow his dad after his mother was no longer amongst the living, having died to protect her son from falling debris. He protested, proclaiming that his parents were still out there and that he needed to be with them.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" everyone heard. With a large plume of smoke, the large toad, Gamabunta appeared with the Yondaime atop his head, landing directly on the fox's shoulders and subsequently driving the most powerful of the Bijuu into the earth. Unfortunately, the beast was in the middle of charging up one of its devastating chakra sphere blasts.

"HOLD DOWN THE FOX FOR JUST A MINUTE!" Minato yelled out to his long time partner.

"I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" was the protesting reply.

"I need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here!"

In a last ditch attempt to destroy everything, the fox swiveled its head around and lined its mouth in the direction of a tired and scraped up Sandaime Hokage whose eyes widened in fear as the fox prepared to detonate. He was saved a second later when Gamabunta landed on the ground with a resounding 'thud' as Minato used his Hiraishin to transport the fox and attack away from the village.

"Minato…" Hiruzen tried to figure out what happened, "did he teleport himself and the Kyuubi?"

He was answered immediately when the fox's attack detonated over ten miles away.

"Out there!"

 **Scene Change:**

"Minato, what are you doing?" Kushina screamed as Minato Namikaze grabbed Naruto from her hands.

"The masked man who attacked us will soon be back to attack once again, Kushina. Naruto needs the power of the Kyubi to be able to face him off." Minato stated as he activated his prize jutsu, Hiraishin, teleporting the family of three to someplace else.

In a clearing in the forest near where the Kyubi was rampaging, where there was an altar in place. Minato placed Naruto on it and prepared to used an Uzumaki **Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal)** , the **Shikki Fuin (Reaper Death Seal)**. It was a seal that was in the fuinjutsu notes that the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Uzumaki Mito had given to Kushina in hopes that the girl would continue the art.

Unfortunately, Kushina was too hot-tempered for the art and prefer the flashy ninjutsu and body moving ken and taijutsu. So, she gave all the notes to her husband, Minato, who appreciated the contribution which allowed him o advanced the Nidaime Hokage's Hiraishin to the point where it became his signature technique along with the rasengan.

Kushina was helpless to stop Minato as she was low on chakra and vitality due to the Kyubi being ripped from her body. As Minato clapped his hands and the Shinigami was summoned, the spectral deity then raised it's hands and the Kyubi separted into two smaller versions. Both versions were then sealed into Kushina and Naruto respectively.

Kushina then felt her chakra reserves powered up big enough to allowed her to heal and move once more. She stared into Minato's eyes as the Shinigami began to siphon Minato's soul out of his body. "I placed the Yang chakra into you to allowed you to heal enough to watch over our son, Kushina. Raised him into a respectable Konoha shinobi, won't you my love." Minato let out his last words before he fell to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Where Minato's body was standing was a blue humanoid outline before the Shinigami then grabbed it and opened it's mouth and placed the outline in it's mouth and swallowed before disappearing as it's duty was over. Kushina stumbled over to the altar and what she saw shocked her. In the place of Naruto's Uzumaki red hair was a bright yellow hair color,same as his father.

Naruto then opened his eyes to show the same cerulean color as Minato. Kushina's loss of Minato combined with the radical physical change of Naruto led to have an irrational realization.

If she had the Yang chakra in her, then Naruto had the Yin chakra. Yin chakra was said to be made of the soul's spiritual energy, which meant that the Kyubi was the one who changed Naruto's look to mock her, to have the one final laugh. Kushina couldn't take the supposed mocking to the point where she intended to choke the hours-old baby.

As her hands were closed to Naruto's neck, a pair of hands grabbed her by the wrists. Kushina looked to see it was Sarutobi who had stopped her, "What do you think you're doing, Kushina?"

"I'm avenging my husband and child which the fucking beast stole from me. I want my vengeance!" Kushina screamed, insanity reign in her eyes.

"I can't allow that, Kushina. You're still in grief so take a moment to rest before doing something you'll regret." Sarutobi warned.

"You're either with me or against me, you old monkey. Which is it?" Kushina laid down the ultimate ultimatum.

"It's no choice Kushina, I can't allow an innocent child to die for something he carries in him."

"Fine then, I quit being a shinobi." Kushina then turned around and stormed off. As she took a few steps, she turned her head to look back at the Sandaime Hokage, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to find Tsunade and join her. I won't go against Konoha since it would destroy Minato's memories."

 **Scene Change:**

And that was the beginning of his life, cursed to a loveless life by his father and abandoned by his mother who spread that he was a jinchuriki just to spite Sarutobi, Naruto's life was a living hell isolated by all, he was kicked out of the orphanage at 4 years old but he was taken in by a kind woman named Asama Miya and for a long year he lived a happy life but like they say nothing good last forever and she was taken from him when he was 5.

 **Scene Change: October 10th, five years after Kyubi attack.**

Naruto was a cheerful little boy, especially since he was adopted by his mother when he was four. The kind old man that is the Hokage allowed them a small house on the outskirts of Konoha because people are always meqn to them for some reason. He really liked the old man, he was only second to his mother so yesterday he told him his dream: to become an inryo (Medic) nin like his beloved Kaa-chan.

Now he was back home, on this day he always made sure not to stay out even though today was the Kyubi festival but he always stayed home since once when he was three, he stayed outside and the people beat him, since then he stayed inside during all festivals in Konoha.

Anyway, he reached qnd opened it, but he soon realised that something was wrong, he smelled a strange smell, like iron and this smell was only there when he was injured, so he thought that his mother got injured so he rushed where he thought he would find his mother, but what he saw made his blood run cold, his mother was on the ground in a pool of her own blood, and above her were two people with one of them holding a tanto dripping with her blood.

The first and the apparent oldest of the two a fair-skinned man who had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

The second and his mother's killer, was a good looking youth who had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. wear the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards and a flak jacket.

Both of the assassins had one thing in common, their eyes were crimson with three tomoe in them telling Naruto what clan they were from. At first the three occupants of the room looked at each other, one was feeling sorry, the other was apathetic and the last and youngest was broken, before the blue eyes turned crimson and slitted and all hell broke loose.

Naruto's body erupts in crimson chakra and his nails became sharp claws. His transformation complete he jumped at full speed towards the one with the ponytail and attempted to claw his eyes out. Ponytail didn't seem to react to the attack but the one with the curly hair pushed him from his path and took the tackle instead. With strength impossible for one his age, Naruto tackle them both out of the house through a wall and for some reason he used his thumbs to crush the Uchiha's eyes.

"AARGH!" screamed the man in pain before he was put out his misery by Naruto who used his hands to crush the man's skull in an impossible show of force.

Having finished his grim duty, Naruto remembered the second assassin and turned around and saw his mother's killer standing just outside the hole that he made in the wall using his friend, he was about to attack the man with the ponytail but some primal instinct told that doing so was an incredibly bad and stupid idea, instead he opted to listening to him

"I don't know if you can hear me or even understand what I am saying Naruto-san, but I want you to know that I don't blame you for Shisui's death" he took a deep breath before showing his eyes, they were no longer red with three black tomoe in them, but three spiraling curves around the pupil. "his death was my fault for bringing him here, but for taking my friend's life you will die here and now... **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)**!" and after that all Naruto could see is black and all he could fell was pain.

 **Scene Change: Itachi P.O.V.**

This isn't my first kill, mine was when I was seven years old, a month after I became a genin, bandits if I remember correcteur, I can still remember their faces as they died to this day. After that for three years I fought, killed, lied to, and assassinated people for the sake of my village.

What made this kill very unique, was that this was the first time that my victim was an innocent person that didn't even make an attempt at depending herself, all she did was ask for spring her son, her little Naruto as she called him. When I killed her, for the first time I was so shocked that I couldn't react

When the child entered I couldn't react, I couldn't react when he started using the bijuu chakra, I couldn't react when he attacked. And because I couldn't react, Shisui had to save me.

Even when they both left the house through a hole in the wall I couldn't react, the only thing that made react was my friend's, brother actually, death scream and a wet sound so I rushed outside and saw Shisui missing his eyes and his skull crushed by the child in front of me. Shiusi was dead.

It was my fault, for I brought him here.

It was my fault, for I didn't react forcing him to save me.

It was my fault that Shisui was dead.

The child looked at me with his slitted eyes and I found myself looking at him with cold eyes

"I don't know if you can hear me or even understand what I am saying Naruto-san, but I want you to know that I don't blame you for Shisui's death" after that I took a deep breath and continued " his death was my fault for bringing him here, but for taking my friend's life you will die here and now..." and like by magic a new technique appeared in my head as if I always knew it " **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)**!" and I felt pain like no other from my eye.

 **Scene Change:**

Naruto started trashing in the ground consumed by the black flames around him before a shockwave of chakra erupted from his body and blasted the flames away. Seeing his prey on the ground clutching his eye, Naruto decided to attack him before a voice came from above

" **Raiton: Shiden (Lightning Release: Purple Lightning)** " a bolt of lightning slamed into Naruto causing him to roar in pain, before he could attack whoever attacked him, the same voice said again

" **Raiton: Shichū Shibari (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)** " before four rock pillars were summoned around him, which then shoot bolts of lightning between them, electrocuting Naruto and further weakning him. The same blasted voice said

"Now Tenzo!" This time another voice says

" **Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique)** " and soon Naruto found himself bound by branches, Naruto tried getting rid of them but he found himself suddenly drained of strength. He started trashing around to get out when he heard the last word he heard before looking conciousness

" **Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu** **—** **Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Fire Shadow-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique** **—** **Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands)** " and sas multiple pillars Rising from the ground with the top carved to look like Foo dogs, he felt a hand on his back and then darkness.

 **Scene Change:**

When Naruto hit the ground, two people appeared in the area. The first was a man with gravity defying grey hair, he wore a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows. While not on duty as an Anbu, he wore a similar outfit with segmented gauntlets and bandages over his calves. His Anbu mask resembled a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth. The second, also male, had short brown hair, he wore the standard attire of the Anbu: a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flack jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guards over them. He carried a sword strapped to his back, and wore a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green, and red intricate markings, and the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder. Seeing the newcomers Itachi simply said the lie that they were told to say in the event that something went wrong with the mission.

"Inu-taicho, Tora-sempai, I am so glad to see you." he said while standing up and wiping the blood on his eyes. Inu turned towards Itachi and said

"What happened here?"

"We were doing our final round before letting you take the turn, when Shisui felt Miss Maya's chakra plumetting, we entered and found her with a Tanto in the back, I took it to examine it when Naruto-san entered and saw me, he went ape on us and as you can see the results are before." answered Itachi while showing them what happened, now that he had the time to calm down he realised what he was about to do, and he couldn't be more ashamed of himself. Inu simply nodded before ordering Naruto to be taken to the hospital and for Itachi to go debrief the Hokage. As they left they didn't realise that Itachi's flames didn't get put out by any of them.

 **Scene Change:**

In a dark location stood three individual, all of them were elderly individuals.

"Was it really necessary Danzo?" asked Mitokado Homura, an old man with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. The one named Danzo, a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, merely looked at the speaker and said

"Yes It was Homura, we allowed the woman to adopt the jinchuriki because she would give him a sense of belonging to the village and cement his loyalty but when she started filling his head with toughts of becoming a medic she became a liability…" as Homura was about to interrupt Danzo, the third elder said "Danzo is right Homura, the child is a jinchuriki, a weapon of war not a bloody medic. Hiruzen was a fool to not give it to Danzo for conditioning." The speaker was Koharu. In her youth, Koharu was a beautiful kunoichi with dark eyes. Her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She also had fringes that covered her forehead protector. Her shinobi outfit consisted of a simple black outfit, a grey breastplate, arm guards, fishnet tights with a skirt over it, a pouch strapped to her back with bandages, and regular shinobi sandals. In her old age, she maintains her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time. The woman looked at Naruto and then sniffer derisingly and said

"And now because of that old fool we lost one of our best shinobi and his eyes were destroyed by the jinchuriki." At that both the other towards men remembered Shisui's death but Danzo simply shrugged and said

"While Shisui's death was unfortunate, moreso because we lost his sharingan, we have confirmation that Tenzo's Mokuton can suppress bijuu chakra as it was possible with the Mokuton of our Shodaime (First) Hokage, we can take solace in that fact." At that both elders nodded and Danzo continued "And Shisui's sacrifice was necessary to protect the great tree of Konoha and maintain its power..." At that Danzo was interrupted by the voice of the last person in this cell.

"You bastards…" came a low growl from a chained Uzumaki Naruto, he was chained to the wall from his wrists and his ankles. He looked at the people in the room and glared at them with so much hatred that if they were anyone else they would have certainly flinched. Seeing that he had an active audience he continued "You want power... You want power so desperately? You desire the power so desperately? You have crushed... You have crushed my sole remaining light in my life... And you...you feel no shame at all?! I will never forgive you... I will never forgive you for this! Inhuman monsters, who have ruined my life, let my mother's blood taint your dreams! Let Konoha be cursed! Let all that you ever cared about be ruined! And when you fall into the pits of hell... remember the rage of Uzumaki Naruto!"

Seeing his curse, the elders simply left the cell, but in the back of their minds they could not help but wonder if the curse that Naruto cast upon them will be fullfilled.

 **Scene Change:**

The seal that Minato designed, was to say the least a masterpiece but it had a certain flow, it's strength is based on the flow of chakra in the body of its host, with Naruto's chakra sealed the seal was at its weakest, but even then the bijuu wouldn't be able to escape its prison but that didn't stop the Kyuubi from trying. Seeing that the seal was weakened, the bijuu tried escaping in all manner which activated a safety measure in the seal that was an imprint of its maker with the power to remake the seal if it was ever broken, but seeing aw the seal wasn't broken the imprint had no job to do so all it did was dissipate. Normally that is what would happen but the Shiki Fuin didn't just change Naruto's appearance but also made his chakra more similar to Minato's, enough that the imprint, which was a Kage bunshin essentially was absorbed into Naruto's chakra and the imprint memories were absorbed Naruto.

 **Scene Change:**

 _Minato entered Konoha's Academy with the dream of earning the villagers' respect and recognition by becoming Hokage. When Kushina Uzumaki moved to Konoha, she was placed in the same class as Minato. Minato was immediately drawn to her bright red hair, finding it beautiful. Minato was a natural prodigy as a ninja, the likes of which appears only once in a generation. When he was added to a genin team alongside Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi under the leadership of Jiraiya, Jiraiya took a special interest in Minato and took him on as his apprentice, teaching him many of his own signature abilities._

 _Years later, after they graduated and became ninja, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure forces. Konoha mobilised its ninja to retrieve her, but only Minato noticed the strands of red hair Kushina left behind to mark their path. Minato, acting alone, rescued her from her captors. On their way back to Konoha, Minato confessed his admiration for her hair and her strength, causing Kushina_ _–_ _who had previously believed Minato "unreliable" and even "girly" to fall in love with him._

 _Minato and Kushina were a couple from the time that he rescued her, they eventually married. From observing a Tailed Beast Ball, Minato began a three year process of creating the Rasengan, the height of shape transformation. He would spend the rest of his life trying to combine it with his own nature._

 _After proving himself an accomplished and responsible ninja, Minato was placed in charge of his own team, consisting of Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. Minato gave his team a bell test upon its formation in order to teach them the value of teamwork. Minato often held back less against the prodigious Kakashi than with Rin and Obito so they couldn't obtain the bells without teamwork. Unfortunately, Kakashi realised this, but only used Obito and Rin as a means to an end to obtain the bells. Nonetheless, he passed them because they accomplished the goal of the test by working as a team. Although he did encourage them to improve their teamwork afterwards, a message that Obito and Rin took to heart, but fell on deaf ears with Kakashi._

 _When Konoha became involved in the Third Shinobi World War, Minato's obligations became split between training his students and helping with the war effort. During a mission into Kusagakure to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, Minato transferred leadership of the mission to Kakashi_ _–_ _who had recently become a jōnin_ _–_ _while he headed to the front lines. He met up with the surviving and out-numbered Konoha ninja and single-handedly wiped out the opposing Iwagakure forces. When he rendezvoused with his team afterwards he found Kakashi and Rin and surrounded by Iwa-nin, Obito having already been lost. He rescued them, helped them complete their original mission once they recovered, and returned to Konoha with them to mourn Obito. Minato's competing obligations would later repeat the tragedy of Obito's death: while he was away on another mission, Rin was kidnapped by Kirigakure and died during Kakashi's attempt to retrieve her._

 _Minato encountered A of Kumogakure a number of times during the war. During their first meeting, Minato and A fought with their speed, with Minato proving the faster. He received orders to retreat before their competition could resolve, but he lingered to compliment A and his brother, B, a jinchūriki like Kushina; he encouraged A to take care of B and remember he was a person. A pursued Minato, so Minato moved against B, threatening to kill him if A didn't let him and his team go. Minato was confident he and A would someday meet as Kage._

All this and more were the memories that Naruto saw during his two day reprieve, and if he what he saw was accurate, then the next few months were going to both be beneficial to him and would suck.

 **Scene Change:**

Danzo entered his office, a really spartan office with a desk, some chairs and a picture of konoha seen from the top of the Hokage monument. Anyway, when he entered he saw someone sitting on a chair waiting for him. The man had below-average stature, light skin, grey hair, gauntlet face with wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He wore the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. The man was Danzo's 'rival' for the Hokage position and the current acting Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Has it been done?" asked Hiruzen to which Danzo merely nodded and answered

"Hai Hiruzen it has been done, though we had to lose Shisui in the end but Tenzo showed that his Mokuton is a viable alternative to the Sharingan." At that Hiruzen nodded and said

"A shame that Shisui died, and his sharingan was lost, I would have prefered if Itachi died but no matter both were going to die anyway, on another note the Uchiha clan is being more restless, but I can buy a few more years before protocole Dying Embers is made in place." at that Danzo simply nodded before asking another question on his mind

"What of the jinchuriki?" Hiruzen simply looked at Danzo and said

"The jinchuriki will be handled as well discussed when I issued the mission, just have the decoy ready." At that Hiruzen left the office

 **Time skip: 10 months**

Ten months, 300 days, 7200 hours, 432000 minutes, 25920005 secondes, that is how long Naruto has been in this dungeon, he was beaten, sleep deprived, given little to no food or drink, his chakra was sealed, in fact if it wasn't for the kyubi he would have died. But all of this was of no consequence since he was pretty sure tody is his last day here, he was apparently malleable enough for a Yamanaka to do their thing on him to make him forget his mother.

Speaking of the Yamanaka, the one brought to mind rape him was none other that the acting clan head Yamanaka Inoichi.

Inoichi had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. In Part I, Inoichi was seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

Inoichi looked at his current assignement and sighed, the kid looked barely able to keep himself awake let alone be able to fight back, he felt pity for the last and disgust with himself at what he was going to do to the boy, even more knowing that what he was doing could have ramifications on the child's state of mind but orders were orders. He put his hand on Naruto's forehead and found himself in a leaky sewer, The jinchuriki's mindscape, he walked with the force of habit until he found a large floating orb and touched it connecting himself to the Uzumaki's memories, finding what he needed, he removed Maya's memories and left. As soon as he left, the sewer mindscape cracked before shattering and in its place appeared Naruto standing in a beautiful forest with a giant mountain on the horizon. He smiled and said

"Jesus, Konoha's shinobi sure are easy to trick."

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Rise of a Legend.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, or any other character that might appear in this fanfic, they belong to Kishimoto and whoever made them in the first place. All I own are my own ideas and plot.**

 **Chapter 2:**

After the meeting began Naruto's training, and boy was the bijuu a slave driver, he thought him an old way of using chakra **, Ninshu (Ninja Creed)**. **Ninshū (Ninja Creed)** was the precursor to ninjutsu, while it was being used to to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace, it also allowed humans to do superhuman feats. It also couldn't be thought since Ninshu, true ninshu are mysterious abilities invoked through unknown means. The source of an individual's power is stated to be drawn from one's will, beliefs and experience. Ninjutsu on the other hand are a generalised way of using chakra making easier to teach and learn but lacking the kick and uniqueness of ninjutsu. Another fact was that Ninshu wasn't so well categorized as Ninjutsu is today. You see in the old days people did not categorize jutsu under any of the current branches, they had three categories so to speak

 **Burst** : In summation, Burst is the ability to manipulate the world around one's own self. In essence, a person is able to channel and manipulate chakra or matter in the surrounding environment. In essence all ninjutsu fall under this categorie.

 **Trance** : At its most basic form, it is the ability to manipulate the minds of others. So far, it has been used to read minds, "dive" into memories and force the target to see illusions. The Yamanaka clan hijutsu and genjutsu fall under this categorie.

 **Rise:** Rise is used to manipulate any of the user's senses. Rise powers can be further subdivided into three types: Sense, Strength and Healing

Sense-type Rise: This type increases either any one of the 5 senses or all of the 5 senses of the user (sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch) to extraordinary levels and also increases the user's reflexes. The yondaime raikage A was a prime exemple of that with his **Raiton no yoroi.**

Strength-type Rise: This type focuses on the user's physical body, increasing the body's physical strength, speed and endurance. It can simply be referred to as Super Human Strength. Tsunade Senju used a bastardised version of Strength-type Rise with her super strenght technique.

Healing-type Rise: This type ties into Strength-type but focuses more towards the body's endurance. When trained properly, the user can reduce the amount of damage being taken and how long it will take for their body to recover from damage such as a large cut or bruise. There are also other types of people who can "share their rise to another person and heal their body instead of their own", one of the most known user's of this type of rise was the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju.

What made this type of chakra training was that a person was attuned to a certain type of manipulation, of course he could use the other two but they will never achieved the mastery over it like their primary type of manipulation. Fortunately for Naruto he was a Rise user specialising in healing type Rise. That meant that Kurama drilled him in physical conditioning. The bijuu also analyses his chakra and found that he had the same type as his mother's, but unlike hers that created chains, his took the form of Seeds of chakra which can be planted in any spot to "take root". They can also take root in human bodies. From there many things are possible. They called it _Seimei no Ki "Tree of Life"_. Also thanks to Kurama he unlocked an ability of the sensing skills of the Uzumaki clan the ability of empathy and thanks to said ability he saw the true colours of anyone around him and what he saw filled him with sadness, the only person that cared for him was the Hokage and even he lied to him constantly.

Anyway, after a year of back breaking training, Naruto decided to start his plans for the Uchiha clan, he had a promise to keep after all.

Naruto had decided to take revenge on all the Uchiha clan for what Itachi and Shisui, the bastards did to his mother. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but as he was right now he didn't care, so here he was, at night in front of the Uchiha clan compound, it was guarded by two Uchiha clan members, but he passed by them without them ever seeing him pass by their side, he was using a unique wind style jutsu that he created, the first he ever did. Trivia, when Naruto decided to use chakra paper to know his elemental affinity, he found out that he was a Fuuton user, a very powerfull one of his shredded paper was any evidence, and he started learning elemental manipulation, completing the first step: leaf cutting, from Kushina's memories since her husband was a wind style user too. Anyway Naruto's unnamed jutsu was a wind suit where Naruto wraps his body in a whirlwind. The wind suit gives Naruto the ability to reflect light, by reflecting the light; Naruto becomes invisible, which gives him the opportunity to launch surprise attacks. However, the wind suit takes a lot of chakra to maintain, and only lasts for roughly ten seconds, but on the bright side Naruto is capable of drawing his scent and dampening the noise thanks to the wind suit. He made his way to the Uchiha clan main gardens and saw his reason for being here, a mild-featured eight year old child with brown hair swept back, with a strand hanging down his face, alongside very manacing eyes. The child was dressed with a black kimono with the Uchiha clan on the back. His eyes were the sharingan with one tomoe in each one, his name was Uchiha Aizen and he was the next Uchiha Itachi. At the age of seven he unlocked the Sharingan and now a year later he already had a single tomoe in each eye. He was practicing the Fire ball jutsu near the River. Naruto did not really care who he was, but who his father was, Uchiha Kaname, one of the most influencial people in the Uchiha clan. How he knew, well his predecessor Kushina was friends with Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha clan matriarch that was how she managed to acquire such juicy details. Well let's stop living in the past, let's focus on the present, Aizen so focused on his training did not see Naruto behind him not that it mattered since Naruto was using his wind suit, when he suddenly felt a prick of a needle in his arm, he looked at it and saw a senbon, he tried to reach but the remaining air that Aizen had in his lungs was sucked out and he could not breathe anymore air in, within seconds Aizen grabbed his own throat and he began hold onto it. As he tried to breathe, if someone was whitenessing the scene, and could see Naruto, it would seem as if the jinchuriki was choking the life out of Aizen by using some kind of invisible force. A few moments later, the Uchiha fell, dead. Seeing his job done Naruto decided to leave the grounds the same way he came in. Tomorrow the Uchiha clan found their rising star dead in the garden with no witnesses. All the victim had was a small prick of a needle on the arm.

When faced with the victim, poison then asphyxiation was the only logical conclusions, but the corpse would leave behind no evidence for either hypothesis. As far as assassinations go, this one was one of the best executed one's in konoha's recent history.

 **Time Skip: 1 year (seven years after kyubi attack):**

The year has been very satisfactory to the blonde jinchuriki, he had achieved more control over his burst and his fuuton element, managed to make his plans for the Uchiha clan move forward, and he was making plans to leave konoha, not immediately, and that would be temporary, to make plans if he had to leave konoha once and for all.

Speaking of his plans for the Uchiha, his plan was spot on, it seems that when the Hokage's med nins tried to do an autopsy to the Uchiha kid he killed they came back with nothing, that made the Uchiha clan very furious and distrustful of the current regime and under the leadership of Kaname they started actively preparing a coup against the current Hokage and the village. That was Naruto's plan, you see Kaname had half of the council in his back pocket, either through political favors or the fact that they wouldn't be on the council in the first place if he did not allow it. Now seeing his only son killed had made the man very paranoid since the best med nins in the elemental nations were unable to diagnose what killed his son, that made the man think inside job, then think Hokage and finally he had managed to make the majority of the clan on board with his plan of the coup. Well he was right about it being an inside job, but he was wrong, it was not a useless old man that was doing it, nor was it an overzealous war hawk that wanted to rule konoha and make it in his image but it was him, HIM, Asama Naruto, son of Asama Miya and the one who had his mother killed by the Rising star that these bastards worshipped. Anyway, the Uchiha clan coup was not going to happen, since the hokage, may his soul find eternal peace when he dies, had two whistle blowers named Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. Shisui had a plan to use his mangekyo Sharingan on the Uchiha clan to stop them from going through with it but Naruto could not allow that to happen so here he was tailing Shisuii while using his trademark and newly named wind suit jutsu, the **kaze no mantel (wind cloack).**

 **Scene Change.**

Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes that were turns upwards at each end. In the anime, however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. Said Uchiha was watching the village after a meeting with the Hokage and his advisers.

 **Flash Back.**

Shisui was kneeling in front of the four most influencial people in konoha, the first starting from the right was Homura Mitokado, in his old age, Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. by his side was Koharu Utatane, In her youth, Koharu was a beautiful kunoichi with dark eyes. Her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She also had fringes that covered her forehead protector. Her shinobi outfit consisted of a simple black outfit, a grey breastplate, arm guards, fishnet tights with a skirt over it, a pouch strapped to her back with bandages, and regular shinobi sandals. In her old age, she maintains her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time. The third person was Hiruzen Sarutobi, The only consistent physical feature Hiruzen has displayed has been his below-average stature, all his other attributes having changed over the years: During his youth he was tan-skinned and had dark brown, spiked hair, adding a small goatee to his look after becoming Hokage; Towards the end of his life his skin is lighter, his hair is grey, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. While Shisui respected all the people present it was the last person that had him on edge, situated on Hiruzen's left was Danzo Shimura, Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged — concealing a Sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces. As Shisui was continuing with his report Danzo kept his eyes closed.

"... As it stands, the coup is still in motion." stated Shisui dutifully.

"I see..." said Hiruzen, Danzo oppened his eyes and turned to his old rival and said

"Hiruzen what's your plan now? If we remain idle for too long it's going to be late." as he saw the lack of reaction for Hiruzen he continued "Look, as the head of the village, sometimes it's necessary fo you to make hard decisions. Isn't now the time to do just that." and he waited for the Hokage's answer but was interrupted by Shisui who said

"Please wait" causing all to look at him "If I may, I think I have an alternative, there is a plan I'd like to try if you let me." now that caused Hiruzen to ask

"A plan you say?" but Danzo said "This is a waste of time, there are no other options right now" Hiruzen ignored the warhawk in favor of listening to Shisui

"What is this plan Shisui?"

"I will use my mangekyo Sharingan on the clan" said Itachi causing all the elders and the hokage to be surprised before hiruzen said

"Do you truly realise what you are saying? You will forever be branded with the sin of using the jutsu against your own clan."

"I understand, but still it's worth protecting what I hold dear. Lord third please." causing Hiruzen to sigh before he answered

"If you believe in this, I won't stop you. Do what you must." Shisui sighed in relief before bowing and said

"Thank you sir!"

"However'" continued hiruzen "you may step back and cancel your plan if you change your mind. Remeber, there is still time for all of us to think about other alternatives. Understood Shisui." Shisui left after that and no one saw the scheming look in Danzo's eyes.

 **Scene change.**

Uchiha Shisui was not having a good day. First he found out that the coup d'etat was going to take place tomorrow, then he had to miss his student's birthday party because he had to report the the Hokage and the elders, then he is given the order to place the Uchiha clan head under his genjutsu to control him, and now before he could make it to the Uchiha Compound to preform his mission he was intercepted by Danzo.

Shisui had already known that Danzo would have some kind hidden agenda so he was ready. This fact alone was the reason that Shisui still had both of his eyes. Danzo had tried to give him some kind of speech about protecting the leaf his own was and came at him with the intention to steal his eye. However Shisui caught his wrist and put him under a powerful Sharingan genjutsu. He knew it wouldn't last though.

As soon as the Uchiha activated his Sharingan he noticed the chakra in Danzo's right eye. It was the same chakra color as a Sharingan. Shisui immediately realized that the only reason that Danzo would have the Sharingan was to use the Izanagi, a forbidden jutsu of the Sharingan that allows the user to alter fate. However the cost of using it is blindness in the eye that was used.

He quickly Shunshined to his left and sure enough the Danzo that he was looking at disappeared and another reappeared right behind where he used to be standing.

"How did you manage to see through my Izanagi" Danzo asked annoyed.

"Did you really think that any illusion could escape my sharingan?"

The one-eyed man sighed, "I suppose I'll have to approach this differently then."

Danzo signaled for his ROOT to come out of the shadows and appear before him.

Five shinobi wearing blank porcelain masks and redular ANBU attire Shunshined onto the battleground.

"Danzo..." growled Shisui

"All of you juts stay back" said the war hawk to his drones.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you standing in my way!?"

" **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)**... a visual jutsu that creates false experiences. Such a great power, but what a waste to use only to stop a coup. How unfortunate that an Uchiha doesn't know how to use the Sharingan. If you used your visual prowess on your clan... as long as the Uchiha clan exists, it's highly doubtful that another coup can be avoided. And even if it worked it would be just for this instance. There is no guarantee that the same thing will not just happen again. On the countrary, it probably will happen again. Sooner or later, the village will have to deal with the Uchiha clan. If so by exterminating the Uchiha clan now... the future of the village will be assured, don't you think?"

"Danzo, you were planning this all along..." growled shisui but the warhawk just lookled at the sky before saying

"This is all for the sake of attaining true peace for the village" then he looked at Shisui and said "Shisui... don't worry. I will make good use of your eyes." and then he charged Shisui who quickly draws his tanto and counterattacks. After a few minutes of high speed taijutsu between the two shinobi, where both shisui and Danzo proved their metel as superior shinobi both fighters jumped back and strted breathing heavily to reagain their breath, after a few seconds Danzo said

"How persistent, you have clearily earned your reputation as the strongest Uchiha. I suppose I must force an opportunity upon you" and he made a signal for his drones to attack Shisui. They threw Kunai and Shuriken at him but Shisui used his tanto to get rid of them but he didn't realise the warhawk sneeking up on him until it was too late and the elder sneaked behind, but Shisui was not ANBU for nothing and using a smoke bomb managed to give them the slip. Danzo growled and sent his drones after the Uchiha.

 **Scene Change:**

After giving the ROOT Anbu the slip, Shisui was in a clearing having finished writing a letter to Itachi to rendez-vous with him in a secret location. He tried to leap away but found his legs tied by glowing white wines. Seeing as this Shisui panicked but his panic only grew when vines covered his whole body leaving only his neck and head alone. He looked behind him with all the limited mobility he had and saw Naruto walking towards him dressed in black with both hands in his pockets, seeing his prey captured Naruto smiled and said

"Yo Shiui san! How have you been? Mind fucked anyone lately?" at that Shisui merely looked at him before starting to channel his katon chakra through his body to try and burn the vines that tied his body, realising what the Uchiha was doing, Naruto simply made a single handsign and multiple kanji appeared on the vines that trapped the Uchiha and said man found himself incapable of channelling any chakra. Seeing that Shisui looked at Naruto who said

"Do you remember what I told last time Shisui san? Well here I am ready to collect." At that Shisui understood what was going on and composed himself before saying

"Naruto san, I understand your anger but you have to let me go, if you don't…"

"The Uchiha clan will be killed by your cousin Itachi or by the Anbu, I know." At that Shisui asked

"How?" Naruto simply smiled and said

"I killed Aizen." At that Shisui's eyes widened in terror but before he could say anything Naruto contined "Yes I killed Aizen and let the Uchiha clan come to conclusions more stupid one that the last. You see, Shisui san, you and Itachi and the elders took everything away from me, he killed her but you made so that I can't even visit her grave and that is your crime Shisui san for that you will die knowing that you clan will be killed and that you could do nothing to stop it." After that Naruto simply slit Shisui throat with a knife and popped both his eyes. After that Naruto left Shiui's corpse here after melting the ice, seeing that the meeting place was very close to this location.

Itachi is bowing on one knee in front of the Hokage and the village elders in his ANBU gear. He then started speaking.

"Shisui Uchiha was a core member of the Uchiha clan. His suicide demoralised them and lessened their fighting power all at once." He said emotionlessly.

"Are you saying that there was no other way but for Shisui to give his life? I shouldn't have pushed him." Hiruzen said regretfully. Danzo addressed the boy.

"There are a few among the Uchiha that believe that you two killed Shisui." Danzo said. Itachi responded.

"The ones who believe that are those who did not know that Shisui and we were working towards the same goal." He said just as emotionless as the warhawk.

 **Scene Change**

Itachi had a surveillance shift for the rest of the day and he came back to the Uchiha district. He met up with Sasuke, who had just finished training to achieve the Great Fireball Jutsu. They're both sitting on the edge of the wooden path going along the side of the clan, facing a pond. Sasuke is sitting beside Naruto. He is moping.

"Too-San only talks about you Itachi-Nii-San." Sasuke said. "He's always saying that you Itachi-Nii-San are the strongest." He conyinued sadly.

"You probably hate me." Itachi said with a small smile. Sasuke's eyes widened and then became sad. "It's okay. Being the best isn't all it makes out to be. When you have power you become arrogant and isolated from the world. No matter who or what you were in the beginning. But with us it's different with us because you and I are flesh and blood. I'll always be there for you, even if it's just as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." His smile grew slightly. Sasuke clung to him and he hugged back. They were brought out of the moment by someone yelling if Itachi was there. Itachi walked out to the door. There were three Uchiha police force officers.

"I was on a mission but I'm here. Why are you all here together like this?"

"There are two people who didn't come to the meeting yesterday. Why didn't you come?! I understand that as an ANBU you have to complete tasks at random times but it still doesn't excuse missing clan meetings!" The first spoke up.

"Why are you really here?" Naruto asked calmly. He knew.

"We're here about Shisui Uchiha, who committed suicide by drowning himself in the river last night." The next one said. The one from before continued.

"Shisui was the other person who didn't come to the meeting last night. You adored him like your older brother didn't you."

"I see, what a tragedy." Naruto said with his eyes closed. A note was passed forward. He read it. ' _This must be the note that Shisui left…'_ He deduced in his mind. It read ' _I got tired of missions. At this rate, the Uchiha have no future and neither do I.'_

"He was always the first one to volunteer for a mission if it benefited the clan. We're ordering an investigation. If you try to destroy the investigation request then we'll find out right away." Naruto scrunched the note in his hand. He narrowed his pitch black eyes dangerously at their retreating form.

"Why don't you say it more directly?" He asked in a sinister fashion. The three turned around with their sharingan active. "Are yoususpecting me?"

"That's right you damn brat."

"Listen up Itachi! Just try and betray the clan! You won't get off easy!" He finished. Itachi leapt forward at speeds none of them could follow. He kicked them all in the gut and sent them flying towards the wall. They bounced off and crouched on the floor in pain. Itachi walked up to them with a calm yet angry expression.

"You shouldn't make assumptions based on appearances. For instance you assumed that I'm a patient man. You overestimate your own abilities, while having no idea of the depths of my own."

"Shisui had been watching you Itachi. We couldn't ignore the strangeness of your behaivour after you joined ANBU. What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Fugaku asked as he stumbled upon the struggle.

"Itachi, stop what your doing it's not good to fight amongst your clan members." Itachi narrowed his eyes further. He pulled out a kunai and threw it into the wall exactly where the Uchiha symbol was.

"The clan, the clan, the clan. It's always about the clan. You've sealed your fates as you have mine." He said in a low angry tone.

"Such arrogance!" Fugaku yelled. The three police stood up.

"Enough of this. We won't threaten you anymore! Captain! Give us the order to restrain him!"

"Itachi-Nii-San, stop already!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi's eyes widened. He got down on his knees and bowed.

"I didn't kill Shisui. But I do apologise for all the things I have said improperly. I'm very sorry." Fugaku sighed and started walking away. So did the police officers. Sasuke is staring at Itachi with a worried look. He got up. Naruto, with his hair shadowing his eyes walked towards his bedroom. He passed by Sasuke without a word. He shut the door and left him there, still worried for his big brother.

Later on, to clear his head, Itachi went on a walk around the Uchiha clan. It was in this way that he discovered someone materialising inside the clan walls out of nowhere. He is wearing blue robes, a black and orange flame pattern mask and has long spiky black hair. He also carries a sword. He was there for about 3 seconds in total before he disappeared in a swirling vortex. Itachi was hidden behind a tree when he saw this but it was obvious that he left because he was being watched. He was also definitely a shinobi. It was evident by his presence. Naruto had found someone he would need to spy on for a while.

 **Scene Change**

"The Uchiha police force has been strengthening their armaments. What do you make of this?"

"Their hatred towards the leaf is growing stronger." Itachi stated.

"It seems we cannot ignore it anymore."

"Yes…" Itachi said.

"I need you to spy on the meeting that is taking place tonight. Notify us of everything."

"Understood." said the Uchiha.

 **Scene Change**

"The Uchiha clan intends to revolt against the Hidden Leaf." Itachi stated. The Hokage and elders eyes widened.

"You obtained proof of this?" Itachi looked sad at this.

"Yes, I did." Itachi said sadly.

"We cannot allow such a thing! If they are going to start a revolution and upsurp our power, we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors of the Hidden Leaf!" Koharu yelled.

"Wait Koharu. Don't rush to such a decision." Hiruzen said.

"But Hiruzen. The Uchiha will not be dissuaded. We must take measures to avoid mayhem." Danzo added.

"Even if we do, facing the Uchiha will be no easy task. There has to be some kind of strategy we can use." Hiruzen hopefully said.

"There is no time to waste. We must strike pre-emptively!"

Hiruzen closed his eyes.

"The Uchiha are old comrades in arms. I want to settle this with words before force. I will come up with a strategy." He turned to Itachi. "Itachi. Buy me some time, however little it may be." the Uchiha nodded and left.

 **Scene Change**

"Despite what the Third said, if push comes to shove he will move to protect the Hidden Leaf. That's the kind of man he is. In that case even Hiruzen as the Hokage will have no choice but to take decicive measures. Whether it results in war or not, when the uprising happens the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation. Including your innocent younger brother who have nothing to do with this. However there is a way to spare them before the uprising happens. If things come to pass, it is likely that they will learn the truth. And if he witness Leaf shinobi slaughtering their clan, then he will have a vengeful heart towards the Leaf. And unfortunately he will have to die as well."

"Is that a threat?" Itachi challenged.

"No. I just want you to make a choice. Either die among the Uchiha as traitors of the Leaf or align with us and save your younger sibling before the uprising happens and then help us eliminate all other Uchiha. Things must be stopped before they cause mayhem arises in order to protect the village and the world. The only shinobi who can be trusted with this mission is you. The double agent for the Uchiha and the Leaf. Itachi. There is no-one else."

Itachi,knowing he was backed into a corner, had to threaten,"Fine,I'll do it but you promise to spare the innocent. If you don't, I have enough dirty evidence to condemn Konoha to damnation."

Danzo rubbed his bandaged chin,"I apologize if my reputation leave something to not be desired but everything I do is in Konoha's name. You of all people should that as shinobi we have to get our hands dirty to allow someone else's hands be clean." Danzo raised his 'only' hand,"I swear on my love for Konoha and nindo that Sasuke Uchiha will not be harmed by my forces. I'll even throw in overseeing his well-being from the shadows if you do a task for me."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow,"That depends."

Danzo lowered his hand,"It's simple, really. When you become a nuke-nin, join the Akatsuki Organization,I've gather some intel that the man who attacked Konoha that night and brought this mess upon your clan is apart of this group."

Giving a signal,an ROOT Agent gave Itachi the files,"The documents in the front are verified but if you want to double-check,that's fine. The second half is inconclusive and nothing more than half-baked theories so take those with a grain of salt if you will."

Itachi asked,unsure of the man in front of him,"Why are you doing this?"

Danzo gave a small smile as he looked at the sun setting,"I know people think I want to rule Konoha with an iron fist but I want you to look at this place,Itachi. I want to defend this place allowing other children of the leaf to live happily as I once did before being exposed to the darkness of this world. I want to preserve their innocence for as long as I can. If that's at the expense of other countries then so be it."

Danzo turned back to face Itachi,"Now,do we have a deal?"

 **Konoha forest**

In the forest Itachi is trailing the mysterious man he saw in the Uchiha compound. He was about to go into a cave when Itachi called out.

"Hey!" He yelled as he dropped from the tree he was in. The man turned to him. "There's something I need you to help me with." Naruto said seriously. The man narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "I want you to help me exterminate the Uchiha clan." The masked person was now fully engaged in the conversation.

"How do you know about me?" He asked calmly.

"You slipped through extra tight Leaf security and went to examine the Nakano shrine's secret tablet. Only the Uchiha know its location. Since then, I've kept an eye on your movements, looked into what kind of character you are and what your ideology is." He replied calmly.

"Well then that saves me time. For you already know that I bear hatred towards both the Leaf and my own clan."

"I have terms. I will help you exact revenge on the Uchiha clan but you are not to harm the village itself. Nor Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha or Mito Namikaze. Meet me here tomorrow at dusk." He ordered.

"Fine. I'll be here." The man said

 **Dusk Next Day**

Before Itachi came to the forest. He gave Sasuke a scroll for a shuriken jutsu that he wanted them to master. He knew it would take them until at least nightfall. He wanted them to be absent during the massactre.

Itachi is meeting with the masked man who has identified himself as 'Madara'. Itachi was sceptical but at the moment he had no reason to persue with a questioning session.

"Tonight is the night." Itachi told him.

"Fine. I shall assist you as promised." Itachi started walking away. The man folded his arms.

"I'm going to help you annihilate the Uchiha because I have another goal. Want you to close your eyes for that." Itachi stopped and turned to him.

"You want me to turn a blind-eye to whatever you're doing?"

"No. I just don't want you to try and stop it. If you can do that I guarantee I will not kill your younger sibling. I have no use for children without the sharingan."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? At this point I have no other choice but to trust you." He said grimly. He agreed. His resolve was set. He would kill the Uchiha clan. Become a criminal and eventually die by Sasuke hands to avenge the Uchiha name. He would choose hate in the place of love and disgrace in the place of honour. If he should find out the truth, he hoped that the memory of his hateful older brother would cause him to not believe it. He would need to seem as evil as possible and manipulative.

 **Nightfall Massacre Begins**

"I'm ready."Itachi and Madara began the Uchiha massacre the moment the sun had set. Most Uchiha didn't even get a word in before they killed every shred of feeling in his heart to slaughter them. They were his family and the ones who rescued him from darkness. Unfortunately they had become consumed by darkness and they had to be disposed of. He finally reached the place he was fearing the whole time. His house. The main house. He came in the back and into the living room. He found his mother and father sitting there as though nothing is happening. He walked over to them and unsheathed his sword. He raised his head to look at their backs.

"I see. So you've aligned with the other side."

"Too-San, Kaa-San. I…"

"I understand, Itachi." Mikoto began to tear up, not because she was going to die but because she had forced hee son to do this.

"You took this burden off my back and for that I am grateful. Just promise me one thing." Itachi looked at him and waited.

"Take care of Sasuke." Itachi began to tear up.

"I will." He said shakily. He was now shaking so much from sadness that he couldn't hold his sword properly.

"Don't fear. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be over in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you. You are a truly kind child." Itachi brought up his sword and stabbed them Fugaku through the heart as quick as possible, as for Mikoto he made sure to avoid anything important with his attack. A few minutes later he calmed down enough to stop crying. He sensed one chakra signature running towards the clan compound. He knew who it was. Itachi jumped across the rooftops and stood on top of a telephone poll. He saw Sasuke running towards the clan with excited and happy face. ' _I regret not telling you everything before it came to this.'_ He thought regretfully.

Afterwards Itachi went back to his parents room. He is standing over their corpses in the shadows waiting for Sasuke. A few minutes later he came in with horrified expressions because of the sight of his parents bodies.

"Itachi-Nii-San! Too-San and Kaa-San are both… I don't understand! Who would do such a thing?!" Sasuke yelled. He was silenced when a shuriken thrown by Itachi cut his sleeve and arm and hit the wall behind. He fell to the ground. Sasuke then realised who had killed everyone.

"Wh-wha-what have you done?" Sasuke asked stuttering.

"Foolish little brother. I almost pity you." He said in an evil monotone with his eyes closed. He opened them and made eye contact with them both. He used a **Tsukiyomi** to show him the events of the night for three days straight. he was screaming and crying at seeing their clan die and he screamed the most when he saw Mikoto and Fugaku being cut down. He fell to the ground with saliva flowing out of his mouths onto the ground and breathing heavily. he looked at the bodies of their parents and then up at Itachi with tears still falling freely. He looked down at the floor.

"Why? Why did you do this Itachi?" Sasuke yelled. he didn't use the honorific for obvious reasons.

"To test the limits of my own abilities." He lied with a perfect expressionless face.

"To test your abilities? You're telling me that's the reason why you butchered every member of our clan…?" Sasuke asked while trembling.

"It is of great importance." Sasuke's mind was now clouded with rage.

"You bastard!" He yelled as he got to his feet. He charged at Itachi. "You're out of your mind!" He was stopped by a gut punch that knocked the wind out of him. He stayed in the same position for a few moments, coughing. He fell on the ground again. Itachi took a step forward, startling Sasuke. Sasuke stood up.

"I'm scared!" he yelled and he ran outside the door. While running down the street Sasuke yelled.

"I don't wanna die!" he kept running and in front of them in an instant was Naruto.

"Please don't kill me." Sasuke begged. Naruto stared at them with no emotion.

"Foolish little brother. You're not even worth killing." He said coldly. "If you wish to kill me one day then foster your hatred. Despise me. Surviving in such an unsightly matter as this; by all means flee. Cling to your wretched lives. And only when you have the same eyes as me stand before again" He said with a small but cruel smirk.

"It's a lie. This isn't like you Itachi-Nii-San!" Sasuke said in denial.

"I have acted like the older brother you desire for one reason; because I wanted to discover how powerful you were. I needed to find worthy opponents to test the limits of my abilities. You have that unique potential. I slaughtered the Uchiha clan to test my limits but they were quite pathetic for a clan of so called 'elites.' But now there is you. An heir to the Uchiha clan. I can think of no better way to test myself." He said in a dark manner. Sasuke was so shocked he couldn't speak. This wasn't his kind and gentle older brother. It was a monster. "Now I've made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me, which is exactly why I'm going to allow you both to live." He grunted in faked amusement. Don't you see? It's all for my own benefit. Sasuke, you may be one of the few people who can attain the powers of the upgraded form of the sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes widened. He had never heard of it. "However there is one specific requirement. You must kill the person closest to you." Itachi said, pretending to enjoy the looks of horror on their faces.

"That's a lie…" Sasuke muttered.

"Trust me it's easy. I've done it before." He smirked darkly. Sasuke's eyes widened when he recalled hearing about Shisui not attending a meeting and Itachi not being there either.

"You, killed Shisui-Nii-Chan?" Sasuke asked scared.

"Yes I did. because of that I am able to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. He also knew too much so I disposed of him." He lied with perfection. 'Mother _. You need to guide them away from that dark path. I'm only saying it to appear a hate filled person.'_ "In the Nakano shrine beneath the seventh tatami mat on the right side is a secret meeting place for the Uchiha clan. There you will find documents on the true purpose of the sharingan."

"True purpose?" Sasuke asked scared.

"If you learn to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan then you will be the second person in history to use its unique powers. To insure that happens…" He chuckled darkly. "That's enough reason to let you live". Itachi turned around and both children flinched at his movement. He turned back to them. "Foolish little brother. I already told you, you're not worth killing. If you wish to kill me, Foster you hatred. Despise me. Seek revenge. Sasuke. When you possess the same eyes as Madara Uchiha, come back and face me." He looked at them with a steel gaze and then jumped away.

Itachi was jumping from roof to roof when a kunai narrowly missed his leg. He turned back and saw Sasuke with a newly awakened one tomoe sharingan. He was breathing heavily. Sasuke threw a Kunai that just missed Naruto's face. He turned his back to them. Itachi looked back at Sasuke one last time. He couldn't take it anymore and tears fell silently. Sasuke passed out shortly after.

20 minutes later ANBU Team Ro along with the Hokage and Danzo appeared at the Uchiha compound. They were shocked at the fact that the most powerful clan in the village was slaughtered. Kakashi was wondering who could have done it.

"Who could have done this?" Kakashi thought out loud.

"Itachi Uchiha." Danzo replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Itachi? Why?" Kakakshi asked frantically.

"Itachi Uchiha despised the Uchiha clan. That is why he killed Shisui Uchiha and took his eyes, and caused fighting among his bretheren and then finally…he caused this atrocity."

"But why would he?" Kakashi asked to himself.

"Get to work!" The Hokage demanded.

"This solves everything." Danzo said as he walked up to Hiruzen's side.

"What does this settle? Don't you see the huge problem we're left with?!"

"I consider it very minor."

"Danzo, I cannot allow you to act on your own authority anymore. From this moment onwards, you are relieved of your duties as second in command!"

"But Hiruzen I did it for-"

"The good of the Hidden Leaf? Well the Uchiha clan was a part of the Hidden Leaf. Your Foundation and ANBU will be dissolved. I will deal with you later. Until then you are confined to your quarters." The Hokage said angrily. He started walking away. Danzo began walking in the opposite direction. Two of his ANBU then appeared at his side. The first one spoke.

"Danzo-Sama, the body count doesn't match up."

'What did you say?" he asked confused.

"It's like they disappeared into thin air." Danzo looked worried by this. He turned to the second ANBU who was giving him a weird vibe. Through one of the eye holes you could see one angry and hardened Sharingan eye.

"I witnessed everything." He started with a deep and serious tone. Danzo flinched. "And I will continue to watch. If you so much as touch my mother and Sasuke, I will leak classified village intel to every unallied nation." He ended darkly. He disappeared in a murder of crows.

"Damn you." Danzo muttered.

 **Scene Change:**

While Itachi and the masked man were having fun wacking the Uchiha clan, Naruto was sneaking around the compound looking for any ones lucky enough to survive, to finish them off of course, he then reached the main family house and sensed the life of one Uchiha Mikoto, he then waited until Itachi left before he left for Mikoto and how do we say this, finished the job by stabbing the woman through the heart.

There was another reason why he was here, Naruto went to the Uchiha library. What few knew about was that the Uchiha clan compound was built by Hashirama Senju at the request of Madara. What no one knew about was that Madara made a request that Mito made a secrete compartiment on the wall of the library so that he could hide his katon ninjutsu knowledge for his clan so that only his blood could have it. That was what Naruto was after, you see he was a katon user, a very rare thing in the Uzumaki clan, and while Kurama was capable of teaching him in the katon area, he herself admitted that Madara was better than her in that area. So here he was sneaking into the Uchiha clan compound while their golden boy was having fun killing them, which was funny considering the fact that the Uchiha Itachi was crying on the inside. Any way he reached the seal and saw the creation, he could understand parts of it but since it was Uzumaki Fucking Mito who made it, he could not really understand everything. So how was he supposed to open the damn thing if he wasn't of Madara's bloodline, well luckily for him, Mito or as Kurama liked to call her the 'crazy, paranoid bitch' always made a fail safe in any of her works, so Naruto using a key of sorts, opened the seal and found a scroll, he opened it and saw ' _how to master fire jutsu by Uchiha Madara'_ so he took with him. Another thing he found in the compartment was a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand comes with a black sheath decorated with a silver eastern dragon that runs its entire length, the handle of the blade is decorated with sakura petals, the pommel has the shape of three has three distinct holes in it.

The final reason why he was here was sasuke, he found a genjutsu knocked out Sasuke falling on his stomach, he waited until everyone left and then he went through some handsigns before touching Sasuke's forehead and said " **Seimei no Ki " ōkoku" ("Tree of Life - Kingdom")"** with this jutsu Naruto can plant his chakra seed inside a human body. Unlike normal plants that gain nutrients from soil and sunlight, the seeds drain human life force from humans, instantly killing them with chakra trees coming out of their mouths, or in this case something less draining and more macabre. Before the blooming process starts, Naruto must signal for the process to begin, essentially allowing him to prepare in advance for future battles or make a deadman's switch inside the Uchiha. While he did not hate the child, he couldn't allow Indra's transmigrant to roam free without any form of control. Ever since his friend Kurama told him about the transmigration system and about Indra and Asura, he decided to always keep an eye on Sasuke. Yeah he knew that that way of thinking was what caused the Uchiha massacre in the first place, but he wasn't Namikaze, he knew just what humans are capable of doing.

Seeing his task complete and sensing the hokage and his ANBU coming, naruto decided to leave in a Shunshin himself.

 **Scene Change:**

The Uchiha clan had just been declared dead and Naruto couldn't be happier, Itachi was on the run and his brother was in konoha being spoiled rotten. Naruto believed everything was in its natural order. All he had to do was wait for an opportunity and dear old Itachi was going to die by his hands, as for Sasuke, well the younger Uchiha had his uses until he was bored or Sasuke outlived his usefulness then Naruto would simply kill him and be done with him. Anyway for a while Naruto can sleep peacefully knowing that justice (or revenge) was surved.

 **Time skip: nine years after kyubi attack.**

Naruto and the kyubi were pissed, and after the training that Naruto endured that was very hard. The reason why both bijuu and container were pissed was a letter that they found in Hiruzen's office. The letter was from an Uzumaki Kushina asking if the old man killed the demon yet, the bitch was alive! Now Naruto was not angry because she abandoned him nor was he mad because she asked for his death, as far as he was concerned his mother is Asama Miya. No, the reason Naruto was pissed was because she had in her possession an artefact that he wanted, the ring of the Hi no kuni Daimyo. The ring that the current one had was a forgery that Mito made in her life and that Kushina swapped with the real thing when she served as one of the **Shugonin Jūnishi (Twelve Ninja Guardians)**. Kushina did that on the dying wishes of Mito, a woman that was like a mother to her. He knew that because when he broke into the Namikaze estates he did not find the ring and he knew that the bitch left it in a viewing case that she had for trinkets that she got from interesting missions. In his rage, Naruto tore the inside of the house apart and he was about to destroy the immense ninjutsu collection that the estates had. The Namikaze may not be one the greatest clans in konoha but they were the most knowledgeable about many shinobi subjects.

Why Naruto wanted such a relic was tied to another piece of history that he knew from Mito's memories. For the rest of the world, the first **Gokage Kaidan (Five Shadow summit)** was a meeting shortly after the system of hidden villages was established, the first ever Kage Summit was convened in an unknown location by the First Hokage. In an attempt to balance the power between the villages and as a sign of goodwill, Konohagakure intended to distribute the tailed beasts it had acquired to the other villages. The Kazekage, however, noted that Sunagakure already had a tailed beast within their possession and instead asked for an alternative payment of a portion of the fertile land of the Land of Fire, their closest neighbour, and 30% of the asking price from each of the tailed beasts that the other nations would pay for. Most present were outraged by this and threatened war against Sunagakure, but the Hokage was able to quell their rage by speaking of his hopes for the future of the shinobi.

That was a load of horse shit, the first **gokage kaidan** was a meeting that, while talked about the distribution of tailed beasts between the shinobi villages, the real point of the meeting was the establishment of an organisation that still controls the world even now, the **Tetsugakumono (The Philosophers).**

It is sad that the shinobi world is incapable of living without war, but nonetheless it is a truth. The shodaime hokage understood that, so he alongside the other kage decided to create a system that would allow the shinobi villages to constantly operate and that allows them to start wars and conflicts whenever they want, they called it the **Sensō keizai (War Economy)** since it was simply that, they tied all vital functions of the state to war, making war necessary for the economical and social growth of any country. To do this, they needed a lot of money, the slash fund was called the **Tetsugakumono no isan (the philosophers' legacy)**. The daimyos of the five countries allowed it to happen and even helped fund this legacy. So that each country has an equal access to said legacy, they put in many accounts in one of the most secure banks of the Elemental Nations, the howling wolves bank of Oni no Kuni under multiple anonymous accounts, meaning that if you have the account number and the password you can access the account no questions asked. To safe guard the legacy, they put the accounts information in a notebook that was sealed with a seal needing ten keys. Five of those keys were the Daimyos succession rings, the other five were sealed in items that belonged to the five shodaime kages:

- **Konohagakure no Sato (the village hidden in the leaves):** Shodaime Hokage(first Fire Shadow) Senju Hashirama: the **Shodai** **Hokage** **no Kubikazari (First Hokage's Necklace),** current owner or location: Tsunade Senju.

- **Iwagakure no Sato (The village Hidden by Stone):** Shodaime Tsuchikage (First Earth Shadow) Kamizuru Ishikawa: the **Kamizuru Ishizoku no Hyotan (Kamizuru Clan Gourd),** current owner or location: Kamizuru clan compound.

- **Kirigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Mist):** Shodaime Mizukage (First Water Shadow) Kirigakure Saizou: the **Mari Blade,** current location or owner: Unknown.

- **Sunagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Sand):** Shodaime Kazekage (First Wind Shadow) Akane Natsu: the **Kujakusen (Crimson Demon Fan)** , current owner or location: unknown.

- **Kumogakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Clouds):** Shodaime Raikage (First Lightning Shadow)Yotsuki Raiha: the **Tombogiri no Tsurugi (Dragonfly Cutter Sword)** , current owner or location: unknown.

The death of Hashirama first and then the other shodai kage was the beginning of the ascention of the other incompetent second generations of the philosophers, the people who were with shodai kage as guards and who became the nidaime (Second) kages of their respective villages. The first Shinobi war was a war were the philosophers killed one another for control of the legacy, it started with the death of Tobirama and escalated to the point that by the end of it only two philosophers remained, the Nidaime Mizukage (Second Water Shadow **)** Hozuki Gengetsu and the Nidaime Tsuchikage (Second Earth Shadow)Mu who seeing that they couldn't get the other keys that belonged to the other philosophers, started the second shinobi great war by attacking **Uzushiogakure no Sato (The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides)** with the help of Kunogakure and the Sandaime Raikage (Third Lightning Shadow), in order to find sealing secrets that would allow them to unseal the legacy and have monopoly over it. The endeavour failed since neither of them managed to get into the vaults that stay until now closed, frustrated by the failure and the fact that many of their shinobi died for nothing, the two idiots killed each other a year later leaving their villages leaderless until the sandaime Mizukage, a man named Kasumi kaioh , and the sandaime Tsuchikage Kamizuru Onoki took the leadership of their respective villages, the original daimyo that oversaw the beginning of the philosophers all died before the end of the **Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen (First Shinobi World War)** through various assassinations without passing the knowledge to their descendants. The problem was that the System was made in place, but with no one to control it ran amok, the **Daisanji Ninkai Taisen (Third Shinobi World War)** was a direct result of the system going out of control. Mito realised that so she tried to take over the system herself but when that failed, she decided to make sure that no one could after her death so on her death bed she had Kushina promise to replace the ring of the daimyo with a forgery that the elder Uzumaki made in her lifetime.

After his mother's death, Naruto realised that the reason his mother died was because of the war economy that the philosophers created, so he decided that to honour her he would end this corrupt system once and for all, to do that he first needed to become a kage of one of the great five, second he needed the bloody legacy for the funding of the third and final phase of his plan.

This little explication that I went through might explain why Naruto was so fucking upset, since he needed the rings of the daimyos and the one ring that he expected to have already was not where he (or kushina) left it, that would put a damper on his plans, quite frankly he did not care what happened to Kushina as long as she stayed away from his plans and did not hinder them, on second thought he was going to kill her anyway because she needed to die, but now he had to track the woman to find his ring. On another note, what are the odd that out of 115 trinkets (he counted them before destroying them) she would take the one that he wanted.

The bijuu on the other hand was pissed since that would put a damper on its plans for freedom since if its chakra was inside the shinigami's stomach like they thought in the beginning, all Naruto would have to do was break the seal and his yin chakra would act as a magnet to its yang chakra inside the demigod's stomach, even if that didn't happen Naruto simply needed to use the Shinigami's mask in the Uzumaki shrine to free his yang chakra from the bijuu's stomach. Now, and if what Naruto said was true, if the seal that bound the yin was destroyed, the yang would act as a magnet and seal the yin inside Kushina's seal, no way will the bijuu allow that so the bitch needed to die no questions asked, either by extracting the yang or by killing her it did not matter (preferably killing her).

Anyway, neither the bijuu nor its container could do anything about it for now so they decided to make finding Kushina a priority when they set up their spy network a year or so from now. Naruto decided to read a book that he stole over a year ago from the senju library (the senju compound was protected by seals that were made by Mito after all) that was written by Senju Tobirama, the book talked about an experiment that the young Hokage would like to try, he called the **Shakai no shōki no sentaku (Selection for Societal Sanity)** or S3 plan for short that was designed to manipulate world events and the decisions of individuals, as well as essentially mold these individuals. Naruto used this plan to take care of the Uchiha clan. To understand what that means, we would have to return to nearly two weeks after his mother's death.

Two weeks after his mother's death, Naruto using Henge no jutsu, started spreading a rumour that the kyuubi was controlled by Madara during the battle of the valley of the end. The rumors spread and the shinobi started remembering that the bijuu didn't attempt to run away from konoha when it attacked, it seemed possessed by a desire to destroy the village, a desire that an animal, as far as they knew, should not have. That line of thought started a chasm between the shinobi and the rest of the Uchiha clan. Then Naruto started causing incidents where the Uchiha clan police force seemed a bit more aggressive than usual, their actions and the actions of Tobirama in the creation of the police force and the removal of all political power of the Uchiha, made the chasm grow. The final nail in the Uchiha's coffin was Aizen's death and what happened afterwards leading to the Uchiha clan's downfall or massacre by the hands of their prodigy Uchiha Itachi. With this experiment Naruto proved the S3 plan's effectiveness in the control of mass groups since he controlled both Konoha and the Uchiha clan and got rid of the Uchiha clan in one clean swoop. Now he will try to see if the S3 plan would work on a single individual and the perfect subject is none other than Uchiha Itachi.

 **Chapter End.**


End file.
